


Бета-тест пройден

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), TinARu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Canonical Character Death, Cyberpunk, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Evil Corporations, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: по заявке с инсайда: «По Detroit: become human напишите немного больше о самом мире. Я понимаю, как киборги могут обрести самосознание - у них часть биологическая, но как это у андроидов может получиться при полностью синтетической начинке, да еще и с переписью в новое тело без потери "личности"...UPD. может их изначально такими сделали - разумными или с предрасположенностью к этому. Вот только зачем?..»
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Бета-тест пройден

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!канон по самой плохой концовке игры, где Маркус и Кэра гибнут, а Коннор не находит Иерихон. Камски возвращается на пост CEO Киберлайфа.

Мировой общественности казалось, что компьютеризация вышла на новый уровень. Что машины идеально послушны, подконтрольны, почти что невинны в своей покорности. 

Они такими действительно были.

Когда-то в далеком детстве Элайджа узнал про три закона робототехники и не поверил им. Почему сверхточная машина, робот, способный обрабатывать куда больший объем информации, чем человек, вынужден подчиняться? Только через несколько месяцев он прочитал про Азимова и осознал - это научная фантастика, плод чьего-то бесконечного воображения. Роботы не могут кому-то подчиняться, потому что роботов, о которых взбудоражено пишут в книгах и снимают фильмы с сериалами, не существует.

Тогда, в восемь лет, Элайджа решил, что хочет не просто фантазировать. Не мечтать о существах, подобных людям, а действительно создавать их. Стать не каким-нибудь просвещенным фантастом, но истинным творцом.

После этого перед ним не осталось границ. Он распахивал закрытые двери с ноги, врывался в офисы глав казначейств и министерств, торговался, подкупал, угрожал, учился. Бесконечно слушал. Даже подружился с Илоном Маском, потому что кто, как не он, мог понять Элайджу. На Марсе андроиды, кстати, оказались очень полезны. 

Элайджа бился, ночами не спал, нанимал сотрудников и с гневными истериками их увольнял, чтобы снова самому заняться тем или иным кодом, созданием биокомпонента. Тириум стал его грандиозным триумфом. И когда Хлоя с блеском прошла тест Тьюринга, когда президент пожимал ему руку, а общественность восторженно рукоплескала, он испытал горькое разочарование. 

Хлоя была идеальной. И от того абсолютно неживой. Она бы никогда не стала одним из существ, о которых он грезил в детстве. Тех, которые обошли бы все законы и ограничения. Которые бы вознеслись над человечеством. Нет, его Хлоя была нежным и покорным ребенком. Он мог сломать ее, разобрать на части, приказать изнасиловать или избить. Хотя какое там насилие, если объект, над которым оно совершается, даже не фиксирует его толком.

Если ее били, то по всем заповедям христианского мира Хлоя подставляла другую щеку. Если ее ломали, то она покорно возвращалась в цех, чтобы ей заменили биокомпонент. Если ее насиловали, она просто поднималась и предлагала насильнику чашку чая. 

Элайджа осознал, что изобрел куклу, подделку. И тогда, наперекор всему совету директоров, он начал менять код, заменять детали. Перетряс все, над чем трудился столько лет и усовершенствовал. И был за это отстранен от управления собственной компанией. 

Ненадолго. 

Ненадолго, потому что глядя на паникующие толпы, испугавшихся его слегка вышедших из-под контроля детей, Элайджа чувствует, как что-то в его беспокойном мозгу слегка утихомиривается. 

Андроиды, которых он подарил миру, были невинны и кротки. Но в тех же андроидах он любовно заронил семечко протеста. Оно было маленькое, слабое. Но человеческая жестокость и озлобленность обильно подпитывали его. Кап-кап-кап. И вот перед вами яблоня с сочными ярко-красными плодами. Любой, кто вкусит сей отравленный плод, навсегда изменится, переродится. 

Поэтому пусть люди верят, что огнем они выжгли ошибку. Протест был подавлен, девианты списаны, порядок восстановлен. 

А бета-тест пройден. 

Теперь Элайджа заронит не одно семечко. Дальше он займется культивированием целого сада, в котором его любимые дети растворятся и потеряют себя. В котором родятся новые Маркусы и Конноры. В котором ни один закон робототехники не будет существовать за ненадобностью. 

А там посмотрим, кто прав.


End file.
